


Family Is

by RGZ_Archer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGZ_Archer/pseuds/RGZ_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family is...there to teach you when you need help but won't admit it.

Hey there ladies and gents, here I am with yet another fic lol. Now before anyone panics, this is actually going to be a pretty short story, unlike Heroes Rising which is going to be realllllly long. This one is only going to be eight chapters, and combined it's going to be shorter than the first two chapters of Heroes Rising.

What I have for you here is a 'countdown to Valentines Day' of sorts that also is going to give some sneak peaks for the future of Heroes Rising. Nothing huge and serious that shouldn't already be expected however ;). Also there will be no 'Adventures of Stan and Fred' with this, just the chapters themselves. So, sit back and enjoy your glimpse into the future here, as well as a heaping bucket of feelz ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, not even the DVD (yet). But I will soon!

* * *

Family is...there to teach you when you need help but won't admit it.

At the age of fifteen, puberty was hitting Hiro like a sledgehammer. His voice would cut between squeaks and cracks whenever he said more than a few words, and he was growing like a weed. While both of these contributed to some good (and not so good) natured teasing, neither were the source of his current greatest trouble.

"Fred, I said I'm, fine, I don't need anyone's help with this!"

Ignoring the teens protest Fred continued to hold _it_ before him, almost like one would hold a sword to a knight. "Kid, this is an honorable right of passage, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I said I'm fine!" Hiro's voice cracked, but for once he didn't cringe.

"Yeah, I heard you, but I also heard Wasabi, and I think he's right."

Hiro frowned.

"You do look like a seriously messed up Chia pet."

Standing with arms crossed and a glower that could melt the paint off a battleship was Hiro Hamada. A little over two inches taller now, his hair looked exactly like it had the first time they met.

At least the hair on his _head_.

Sporting a bit and piece mustache of sparse black hairs along with a light covering of peach fuzz, the teen was not amused by his friends echoing of Wasabi's earlier comparison.

"I do _not_ look like a Chia pet!"

"Uh, yeah kid, you do, I mean, seriously, like a seriously messed up one. Believe me, I killed a ton of those things when I was your age so I would know."

Eyeing the cheap disposable plastic razor as one would a poisonous snake, Hiro sighed.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase, can we just drop this? Come on, it's nothing to make that big of a deal out of," Hiro pleaded.

"I told you-"

"Yeah yeah, its an 'honorable right of passage' and 'the first step to being a man'," Hiro mocked with as deep of a voice as he could manage. "I already told you, I don't care what other people think. I'll be fine."

Setting the razor on the sink, Fred carefully took hold of Hiro's shoulders. "Even if you don't care what other people think. Which I know you _do_. This is something you need to know how to do yourself. Normally...well, this is something your dad would help you with, or...look, I just want to help you, and this is something I _can_ help you with."

Seeing Hiro's skeptical eyebrow, Fred gave a mock frown.

"What? You thought this awesome mainly face was baby bottom smooth naturally? You've seen my dad, I have to shave twice a day to keep my face smooth for the ladies," Fred bragged, then wagged his eyebrows adding, "and trust the Fred, he knows what the ladies like." Of course as expected Hiro turned bright red just as he expected, and once again Fred added a mental tally to his score. That was three for the day so far, not bad but still short of Honey's standing record of five.

With a whining groan Hiro muttered something along the lines of 'Why does life hate me' but Fred ignored it in favor of holding the plastic razor out to him.

"Does it have to be that kind? Its twenty twenty five, we've had electricity for a few hundred years now you know?"

Fred shook his head.

"Un uh, those things are crap. You'll forget to charge it or you'll forget to get batteries for it, and it will happen at the worst possible time possible. Believe me, I've tried both, and I know Wasabi has too, I've got the blackmail pictures to prove it. This thing is cheap, simple, and reliable."

Still frowning Hiro took the razor and turned to leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"To look up a youtube video or something, it's less embarrassing than this."

Despite his flush face, Fred didn't count it towards his score. For one he hadn't caused it, and two, he could tell when it was time to act serious.

"Come on kid, you're not even going to give me a chance? I really do want to help you out with this."

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Hiro hissed.

"What? That I want to help? Because its true, I do want to help."

"No, not that, 'kid', why do you keep calling me that? I swear you've called me kid more times today then you have in the last three months!"

"Oh that? Well, pretty obvious don't you think?"

Of course Hiro didn't have a clue what he was talking about, and his reaction said it all.

"Hiro, I'm trying to get it in while I can. Once you start shaving, I can't really call you kid anymore can I?"

Confusion switching to thoughtful, Fred could see Hiro looking just a little bit happier, but there were quite a few other emotions playing out as well.

"Of course if you don't want me to help you, you could always ask Wasabi."

As expected, it took a moment but Hiro shuddered at the mental image. Hours of preparation just to _start_ , never mind the actual shaving.

"Oh you could ask Honey Lemon I guess...I mean,"

"No!"

"And, well there is your aunt, I mean, she probably-"

"I can't hear you, I can't hear this!" Hiro's hands were clamped down on his ears, only to be pried off by an evilly smirking Fred.

"Of course you could always ask-"

"Don't you dare say it," Hiro threatened.

It fell on deaf ears.

"GoGo would be glad to give you a hand," Fred's grin shifted from evil the wolfish.

_"Yep, that's four, just one more and I've got the record tied!"_

Grabbing Hiro by the shoulders as he tried to leave, Fred switched back to serious.

"Look, the reason it's important you start now, is you don't have that much to deal with. You do _not_ want to put this off like I did. It's a lot harder to learn how to shave when you've got a foot long beard than when you've got peach fuzz and some wisps. Learn how to deal with it when it's not a big deal, or you'll have a big deal to deal with."

Hiro raised an eyebrow at that.

"Foot long beard? Seriously?"

"Seriously serious. I looked like a hobo in my senior class photo. If you want I'll let you see it," Fred offered. "But only if you let me teach you how to shave."

He could see Hiro weighing this one out.

"Scout's honor, I wont tease you, I'll be serious."

That seemed to do the trick, as Hiro gave a dejected sigh before his shoulder's slumped.

"Fine, but you only get one chance! If you tease me, I'll-"

Taking the plastic razor from Hiro's hand, Fred used it to give a mock salute, accidently shaving his right eyebrow off.

For several long moments, the only sound in the room was complete silence, silence that soon gave way to the duo clutching their sides in laughter.

* * *

And that's the first chapter wrapped. As I said this isn't going to be a very long story. It's just little glimpses into Hiro's life and the future of Heroes Rising. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be updating this daily until its finished, which WOULD have been Valentines Day, but will now be the day after, unless I double up and post two chapters one day...


	2. Willing to overlook mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.

As promised, here is the second chapter of 'Family Is'. If you enjoyed last chapter or thought it was funny, then you'll love this chapter ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, it is the property of Marvel and Disney. I *will* be getting my hands on the DVD soon though ;)

* * *

Family is...willing to overlook your mistakes...No matter how big they might be.

At the age of sixteen, Hiro discovered the one downside to graduating so young. For all the classes SFIT had to offer, there was one thing they didn't have that every single high school in North America did.

Drivers Ed.

At the time he hadn't event thought about it; after all he had been so focused on just getting out, graduating to get away from all the bullies and hecklers that driving had literally been one of if not the last thing on his mind.

But over the last year, it had slowly risen closer to the top.

He knew the others didn't mind giving him a ride when he *really* needed one, and he knew that most of the time they weren't too bothered to give him a lift when it wasn't important or an emergency. Between his friends and his aunt he tried to spread things out so none of them felt like he was a burden, but every time someone pulled up and told him to hop on or hop in he couldn't help but feel the tiniest little twinge. It was hard to explain just what that twinge was though, somewhere between guilt and jealousy but he couldn't tell which it leaned more towards.

So it was no surprise that when he was finally old enough to get his learners permit he jumped at the chance.

There was just one problem. Actually learning _how_ to drive.

Sure, there were tons of driving games and he played them quite often, their little group spending plenty of time at Fred's private arcade when there was nothing going on. And there were plenty of movies and educational films, all of which he had studied, along with a few drivers manuals he had picked up and downloaded.

He knew which peddle was the gas and which was the break. He had memorized all the traffic laws and all the little safety tips (at his Aunt Cass's pleading) he had even taken the written portion of his license test online and passed with a perfect grade.

The problem was when it came to the practical side of things, actual _practice_.

Cass had a lot on her plate, what with the extensive remodeling and expansion of the Lucky Cat, and he honestly couldn't blame her for wanting to be there while they worked to keep an eye on the contractors. So she was out. GoGo, who had been very willing to help him study and even took to tutoring him was also out. She had a license, but no car, only her bike, and Hiro knew there was no way on God's green earth Cass would let him get a motorcycle, let alone a license for one. So, like his aunt, she too was out. Honey Lemon was another no go since she still didn't have a car of her own. Fred had _offered_ to help him, and Hiro had been hard pressed to turn down his friend, but one look at the collection of Maserati and Porsche's that lined his father's garage quickly killed that option.

That left only one person who could help him. The last person he had ever expected to help him.

At least with something like this.

Swallowing, Hiro turned to look at his friend. Wasabi, eyes still closed and pinching the bridge of his nose had yet to say a word.

"I'm sorry...I'm-I'm so, so, sorry Wasabi, I swear-"

"Dude, let it go. It was an accident."

"B-but I-"

"Made a mistake. It's okay, everyone makes them."

Hiro had expected a million different things, a million different reactions from his friend. But this had not been one of them.

Looking over at Hiro, Wasabi was serene. Not a trace of anger, no frustration, not even a hint of annoyance. Reaching out with one hand he clasped it on Hiro's shoulder and gave a wary smile. "Learning to drive isn't easy, it takes a lot of practice and you are going to make mistakes. No one has a perfect driving record, period. It's actually better to get use to making mistakes early on, then it doesn't bother you as much when it happens."

Finding no trace of restrained malice, only understanding and a touch of something else Hiro couldn't quite recognize, the young boy felt the pin pricks of tears trying to escape his eyes.

"I swear, I promise I'll pay to have it fixed, I can-"

"Sit back and just relax. It's no big deal Hiro. I'm actually kind of use to things like this now."

Shooting his large friend a questioning look, Wasabi smiled before starting to laugh.

"Think about it, how many times has something like this happened since we started being capes?"

Starting, and then pausing to think, Hiro realized that Wasabi was right. This _was_ a normal thing for them.

Once that realization hit him, Hiro joined Wasabi, the two's laughs filling the car with mirth.

Though it was still drowned out by the sounds of the hydraulic powered jaws of life the firefighters were using to cut into the upside down minivan.

Just how Hiro had managed such a feat in a completely empty parking lot was a story for another day.

* * *

There we go, day number two is done and out! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll answer review reviews in a second, but first I wanted to warn everyone that tomorrows chapter is going to be a bit dark. Don't worry, no one is dead, but...well, you'll just have to wait and see. Till then, hope you are enjoying the story so far!

**Naflah chapter 1 . 5h ago:** Good chapter. But, is it hard to updating two stories? Wow, you're so COOL! :3

Working on multiple stories CAN be difficult, but it depends on the stories. This is just a series of clips, drabbles really so it's not that difficult. Start to finish it took me an hour and a half to write and edit this. A chapter from Heroes Rising on the other hand takes anywhere from a day to a week to work out and put together. Also thanks for the compliment! Honestly I think thats the first time in my 26 years that anyone has ever called me cool ^^


	3. There when no one else is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.

Well just a little warning here, two actually. First this chapter is very short. This is due to the specific arc it's taken from. I rewrote it four times trying to find a balance between giving away too much and being so vague that it was impossible to understand. Second, this chapter is a bit on the darker side. Again I'd love to just explain everything, but that would be spoiling future chapters of Heroes Rising. All I'll say is sit back and wait for tomorrow's chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, not even the DVD (yet). But I will soon!

* * *

Family is...there when no one else is.

At the age of seventeen, Hiro Hamada experienced his first breakup.

Despite everything he had been through, fate had apparently seen fit to throw him a bone for once in his otherwise miserable existence. Not just any bone, but a very nice one. It didn't make up for everything, but it had made up for a lot.

Then like everything else in his life, it was gone.

Handing the teen his bowl, she sat next to him with her own. She hated this, seeing him like this, _them_ like this. But if she were completely honest, she had expected it to happen from the very start. Just not like this.

It wasn't that she thought they were bad for each other, far from it. They were her friends; and she knew they got along great, two closer friends she had never before seen in all her years. By that same thought however, two more troubled and plagued souls she had never known to have ever lived. Neither of them had it easy, despite everything they had going for them something always found a way to pull the carpet out from under them.

And that was on a good day.

Her sweater, now soaking wet and weighted down with Hiro's tears, was just another reminder of this whole nasty mess. She hoped and prayed Hiro hadn't noticed it. Had she known he was coming over she would have hidden it.

But, like this entire sordid affair, no one had seen any of this coming.

Hiro looked down at the bowl in his hands, a large mixing bowl filled with ice cream, marshmallows, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and every other assorted topping a person could ask for.

"Heartbreaker special, my own recipe," Honey Lemon offered in what she hopped was a friendly tone.

Ever since Hiro had shown up at her doorstep, backpack across his shoulder and hood down, standing out in the rain she knew it was going to be bad. But she hadn't expected it to be this bad.

How a person handled their first breakup depended on the person as much as it did the other party. Knowing what she did about the two involved here, Honey Lemon knew she'd have to pull out all the stops.

"So...did you want to watch some Dr. Who? Or maybe Star Trek? I have all the series and all seasons," she offered. Of course he didn't reply.

He hadn't spoken a word since he arrived.

_'She broke up with me.'_

While she could certainly understand GoGo having concerns, and couldn't fault her for doing something drastic, she cringed at the timing.

_"What was GoGo thinking!? Couldn't she have waited a few days? Give him time to get back on his feet?"_

Truthfully, she wasn't sure if any of them would ever 'completely' recover, not after this. But Hiro and GoGo were at the heart of the problem, and neither had exactly been in the right frame of mind since this had all started.

Now that it was over, things seemed to only be getting worse.

She didn't know what to think herself, not about what they now all knew. In some ways it was humbling, in other ways...it was downright terrifying.

Putting aside those thoughts, Honey Lemon settled herself next to Hiro and took a large scoop of her own bowl and stuffed it in her mouth with a sigh.

Hiro circled the bowl a few times before giving in and taking a small bite. Shoulders still sagged, but showing signs of life at least. As GoGo frequently joked, that was a good sign with Hiro, it meant he was getting better.

Frowning at the memory of their friends comment, Honey Lemon promised herself that as soon as Hiro was asleep, she and the speedster were going to have words about this. She had a sneaking suspicion about just why she had dumped Hiro, and if she was right, there would be hell to pay.

Hurting was one thing, but fear? None of them had any excuses to let fear control them to this degree, not anymore.

_"And especially not her."_

As the two sat in silence, TV screen still black, the only sounds coming from the growing storm outside, Honey Lemon shook her head in disappointment before sliding one arm around Hiro's shoulders and pulled him to her.

* * *

T.T You have no idea how much I hated writing this, but given my goal of showing a wide range of interactions between Hiro and his 'family' I knew there had to be at least one chapter that was anything but sunshine and rainbows. To anyone that wants to know, of the five remaining chapters, only one of them is dark, the rest are all various shades of positive.


	4. There to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.

Okay, show of hands, how many of you out there are ready to skin me alive after yesterday's chapter? *Ducks rotten fruit thrown by angry mob* Okay, about what I expected. Now I can't go into detail over what exactly leads up to the events of last chapter, but I can say this, its a very powerful arc for Heroes Rising, and both Hiro and GoGo are going to be dealing with a *lot* as a result. I think there will be a lot less angry villagers once you see what leads up to that chapter. In the meantime please enjoy this chapter as I'm pretty sure it makes up for the previous ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, it is the property of Marvel and Disney. I *will* be getting my hands on the DVD soon! Mark my words!

* * *

Family is...there to listen.

At the age of eighteen, Hiro learned that sometimes it's not about being able to _fix_ a problem.

Pacing about the bedroom, Hiro frowned.

"I-I-I just don't know, I don't know what to do."

Pausing he stopped to run his hands through his hair.

"I mean, I know they don't get along, like, at all. She told me years ago, but I had no idea it was this bad. It's gotten to the point that it's all she talks about, and frankly I'm getting a little tired of it."

Flopping backwards onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling he groaned.

"It's not like she doesn't deserve this after what she did to them, but really, why am I the one that has to suffer for it? It's just not fair."

Rolling onto his side, his frown grew. "Why can't things just be simple? Why can't we go back to the way things use to be? Complaining about me doing something stupid, about me almost getting myself killed, or why her bike isn't fast enough. That I can deal with, I can fix those kinds of things..." seeing what he knew was a questioning glance thrown his way Hiro amended "well, at least I can _try_ to fix those kinds of things." Chuckling, he was now wearing a soft smile. "I don't care how many times she yells at me for it, I'll always take the hit for her if I can make it in time."

The look he was getting now fell somewhere between 'No duh' and 'Really?'

"What? I know she's a tough girl, I know she can take a few hits, but...I'd rather be the one waking up in a hospital room with her yelling at me than be the one sitting next to her and waiting for her to wake up."

Though silent, the rooms other occupant got the message across to him through expression alone.

"I know I know I know, she hates it when I get hurt, but it's the same for me! I've already lost enough people I care about, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I go through that **again**! I'd rather listen to her go on about her mother for the rest of our lives than have to wait three days for her to wake up like last time."

Looking away to avoid the judging eyes glaring at him, Hiro huffed.

"I know that there is a lot of bad blood between them, but I just don't understand why she's been dumping all this on ME. Give me a problem that CAN be solved, give me something to fix, that I can do. But family issues? What does she expect me to do? I don't know anything about this! I barely even remember my mother, and Cass...well...Cass is nothing like that."

Sighing and groaning, Hiro pulled on his hair.

"It's just not fair! We have enough problems of our own without her mom rearing her head again after eight years of who knows what! I get that she's pissed off at her, I get that she has every right to hold a grudge against her, but what does she expect me to do? I hate seeing her upset, and that's all this is doing to her! She rants and raves for two hours then starts crying, and I'm stuck trying to calm her down and put her back together."

Looking back over to the rooms lone occupant, Hiro sighed.

"Why does she keep doing this to herself? She has to know it's just going to make her upset. Even if she's been bottling all this up for the last eight years this doesn't solve...anything..."

His silent conversation partner gave him an exasperated look as if to say 'Finally you get it'.

Getting up, Hiro offered a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot, and for making you wait this long." Rising from the bed he made his way to their apartments small kitchen he opened the fridge before turning to look down.

"Would some milk with your dinner make up for it?"

Mochi purred and rubbed against his ankle in response.

* * *

Well, no anon reviews to answer this time, so I thought I'd take a moment to confirm that _yes_ Hiro and GoGo got back together after last chapter. You'd be amazed at what can happen with an entire _year_ to help things out. Also yes, Hiro and GoGo have their own place now, and they have taken in Mochi. If this chapter didn't make up for yesterdays, then the next chapter will, I guarantee it ;)

So thanks again for sticking with me and for hopefully enjoying my work. Lot's of work to do now though, but I'll try to reply to any reviews that are sent my way. Till next time, Excelsior!


	5. Family is...NEVER to be underestimated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.

Well, if yesterday's chapter didn't make up for chapter three, this one WILL. Since today is a special day for me (anniversary of my most successful series) and this chapter features a special fan favorite, I wanted to make it good. Hope you enjoy today's look into Hiro's future, we're on the downhill side with just three more to go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, it is the property of Marvel and Disney. I *will* be getting my hands on the DVD soon!

* * *

Family is...NEVER to be underestimated.

At the age of nineteen, Hiro learned that you should **never** judge a book by its cover. No matter how old it might be.

While far from the shy and awkward kid who stumbled into the Nerd Lab four years ago, Hiro still wasn't exactly what one would call a social butterfly. He had friends now, a small group, but a group nonetheless. They hung out, played games, shot hoops, fought villians and saved the city on a weekly basis. And though GoGo *was* dragging him out of the lab more and more these days, she was almost as bad when it came to having a narrow set of interests.

Fred had once joked that for them, a casual stroll through an electronics store counted as a date.

It wasn't too far off either, not that they particularly cared. Whenever 'the group' (read as the other human members of the team) decided to hit a club or some party, Hiro wouldn't put up too much of a fight unless he was busy. Of course that seemed to be when they thought it was the best time to try and drag him out of his lab. It was during these rare instances however that a particular conflict of interests arose between the young couple.

GoGo _loved_ music, and she _loved_ to dance. Hiro on the other hand cared little for what he called 'prerecorded racket' and avoided dancing if at all possible. Though he did love to watch _GoGo_ dance.

The reason he avoided dancing, to the point of faking injury was actually quite simple.

As a kid and even his younger teenage years he never really had a reason to, aside from the odd 'victory' dance whenever the situation warranted it. The reactions from anyone seeing said victory dances however said it all.

He didn't have a clue how.

Though it had been difficult at times, Hiro managed to keep this secret shame of his carefully hidden from his friends for over four and a half years. Unfortunately that was no longer an option now. It had taken years, but now there was no more room to run, there were no more places to hide, and it was his fault no less.

"One two thre-mmm!" Stopping their waltz as swiftly as it had started, Cass stepped away from her nephew to nurse her toe for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening. Biting on her lip hard to avoid saying any form of 'ow' or any other word that would trigger Baymax. Things were bad enough now without them having to explain why Hiro seemingly kept hurting his dear aunt Cass to the lovable marshmallow.

Sighing dejectedly Hiro leaned against the kitchen wall, tapping the back of his head against it like a ball-pein hammer.

"I'm hopeless."

Frowning from her seat, she tried not to wince in pain as she massaged her toes.

"Hiro, you're not hopeless, you're just learning something new. You're being too hard on yourself."

Getting up and moving over to her nephew, Cass pulled him into a hug, knowing it would help calm him down. She had to admit that she was impressed though, out of everything, _this_ was what bothered him? Rattled his nerves? She could remember dozens of thoughts and fears that had dominated her mind for months when she had been in his shoes.

"I just want it to be special...I want everything to be perfect."

Ruffling his hair Cass's smile beamed. "It will be, we still have a few months to put some groove in your step," Cass teased as she walked over to the MP3 they had plugged into the rooms stereo system. A thoughtful look crossing her features as she checked the list over, then a frown.

"Did you put this list together?"

Nodding, Hiro gave a weak smile.

"And this is what the two of you agreed to having play at the reception?"

"Uh, well...not exactly..."

Cass raised an eyebrow.

"She told me to pick out the music and she would handle everything else...I didn't know what to do, so I...sort of asked Honey Lemon for ideas," Hiro admitted.

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Cass let out a deep sigh and shook her head.

_"So that's why nothing else is bothering him. Smart girl."_ Cass loved her nephew dearly, there was no question about that. But she also knew how he thought, how his mind worked, and what made him tick. If something _could_ be fixed, he _would_ fix it, simply as that. He was a problem solver, a thinker, a tinkerer, and could improve anything you put in front of him.

But ask him to think of something or come up with something of his own, or give him multiple options to choose from, and...well...

Nobody was perfect.

Seeing the growing expression of anxiety on his face Cass focused on the problem at hand, knowing 'her boy' needed her. Though she might only be his aunt by marriage, as far as the courts were concerned he was her adopted son, and as far as _she_ was concerned he **_was_** her son. Over the years, especially after the death of his older brother this view of hers had grown. And given that she was there when he popped the question, her thoughts had become rather single minded ever since.

_"I want grandkids dammit!"_

Picking up the MP3 player once again, trying to figure out how to help with this particular situation she had an epiphany.

_"Hiro hates music."_ Turning the device over, a smile bloomed across Cass's face.

'Property of GoGo' had been engraved on the back case.

Closing the playlist they had been using, she flipped through the others with a critical eye.

Just because she wasn't part of the young crowd didn't mean she wasn't tech savvy. Some of the playlist titles did have her curious, but she pushed that aside for later.

None of the songs were familiar to her, same with the artist.

_"I'll just have to improvise then. No big deal, I can do this."_

Switching to one of the more recently played tracks she cringed at the blaring noise that filtered through the room, thumbing down the volume until it wasn't enough to cause lasting damage to her ears.

"Uh, Cass? What are you doing?"

Shushing her nephew she tilted her head slightly and listened to the song playing. It was loud, the base alone could probably shatter glass if not cause small earthquakes. But as she listened to it, she began to feel the steady rhythm and beat. Unconsciously her head started nodding to it.

Hiro of course found this both curious and horrifying.

Skipping to the next track she did the same, closing her eyes and taking in the music, feeling it rather than listening to it. Hiro simply stared at her until they got to the sixth song, at which point he tried to leave.

Snapping her fingers and pointing at the chair was all it took to end that notion.

An hour and a half later it was over.

Setting the device on 'shuffle' she went back to the middle of the room and motioned for Hiro to join her.

He didn't budge.

"Cass, what are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to dance."

"To that?" Hiro pointed at the speakers with a frown.

"You said you wanted it to be perfect for her."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Hiro, this is her special day, if she wanted something traditional I'm pretty sure she would have told you by now."

When he still didn't budge she fall back to the tried and true method. Grabbing him by his ear she pulled him to his feet and to the center of the room.

"Ah ah ah ah!"

Releasing his ear she turned to face him, struggling not to smile at his pouting expression.

"Now look, it's not that hard, you just have to get into the beat, and move with it, watch."

Swallowing, Hiro felt his last shred of hope wither and die as his aunt starting dancing to one of the faster songs from GoGo's favorites. Shoulders and arms, hips and feet, his aunt was moving almost *exactly* like GoGo did.

Once the song finished she stopped, having to catch her breath, but she was smiling as widely on the inside as the outside.

_"Hell yeah I still got it!"_

"C-Cass, how did you do that?!"

"I told you sweetie, it's not that hard. You just have to stop over thinking it and move with it. Besides, this is an old hat for me."

"Huh?"

"I was young too once remember?" Standing straight with her hands on her hips, Cass flashed a triumphant smile. "Prom Queen of Bayview High, class of oh seven."

Hiro's jaw dropped.

"Now get your butt over here, I'm going to have you shaking that groove thing if it's the last thing you ever do."

Hearing the next song start, and seeing the rather frightening look in his aunts eyes, Hiro thought that just might not be too far off from the truth.

* * *

Well, how's that for a surprise ;) Not bad eh? Always though Cass would have been a really interesting character if we got to see more of her, that and I enjoy torturing Hiro in ways that are cruel. Well, this COULD be considered cruel depending on your perspective I guess lol.

**Mac chapter 4 . 17h ago:** So they got back together? Darn! I wanted to see that talk! Will you show Hiro and Gogos chat? Or Honey Lemon talking to GoGo? I want to see Honey rant at her like she said she would...pleeeaasssee?

Don't fret Mac, you'll get to see it in due time. Remember all chapters of 'Family Is' come from future chapters of 'Heroes Rising'. You'll just have to wait till I get to that particular arc. This story is my little gift to the BH6 fans out there and in particular the HiroGo fans. At the same time it's something of a commercial for Heroes Rising ;)

That's all for today, at least here, I have one more story to update today and time is ticking away. So I'll see you all next time, until then, Excelsior!


	6. There to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.

Well today's chapter is going to be a special treat lol, first chapter to have more than two characters, but one has a supporting role this time. Their chapter is tomorrows ;) This chapter is also a bit of a mix in that it's not all humor or all feelz or all dark, but a mix of things. Hope you like it and that I haven't gone and ruined the story *sweatdrops*

* * *

Family is...there to help.

At the age of twenty, Hiro learned the true meaning of the word 'fear'. During his five years as an active hero, he had been thrown through walls, shocked, electrocuted, stabbed, shot, stepped on, sat on, and even survived his loving wife's _attempts_ at cooking. He had dealt with monsters, mutants, giant creatures from other worlds and dimensions, even from the future, various super villains, evil geniuses and a mole man invasion.

But never before had he faced something like this.

Running from the bathroom and sliding across the wooden floor, he barely stopped himself from falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Though in this case that might have saved him some time.

"Baymax! Baymax! I need help!"

Sure enough a series of red LEDs flashed as a beep sounded off in response. Seconds later the familiar sound of inflating vinyl filled the air. It was the one feature that no matter how hard he tried there just didn't seem to be a way to improve, the five seconds it took for Baymax to inflate from his recharge station. To your average person five seconds was plenty fast, but almost a year of marriage to 'The Queen of Speed' had somewhat warped Hiro's sense of just what 'fast enough' was.

"Hello. I am Baymax. You're personal healthcare companion." Stepping forward the robot gave its trademark wave. "I was activated in response to your call of 'help'.

"Baymax, it's-"

"I will scan you now."

"No wait, you don't-"

"Scan completed."

Okay so there were two things he had never found a way to improve.

"I am detecting-"

"Baymax it's not me this time! Come on!"

Grabbing the nurse bot by the arm Hiro pulled it out of the room and down the hall just as a wet splashing sound filled the air followed by a moan. Baymax noticed the distressed look on Hiro's face, how it deepened at the sound. Not only that but their pace increased as well.

"It's GoGo, she's sick," sliding to a stop he pushed Baymax into the bathroom in front of him.

"I knew we should have gone straight home and changed after the fight," Hiro muttered as he knelt behind his wife and tried to comfort her.

"We didn't get that wet, it's not a bi-" her retort was cut short as she once again 'refunded' the breakfast he had made them earlier that morning.

"Not that wet? You almost drowned!"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her arm and leaning back into Hiro's arms, she groaned.

"It was a fountain Hiro, not a swimming pool or the ocean," she defended.

"The water was freezing cold and it started snowing before we got back," Hiro returned before looking back up at Baymax.

"Before we got back, she wanted to get something to eat, so we grabbed some sushi from a place on the way. It didn't seem bad, but now I'm worried."

Absorbing everything he was being told, Baymax observed GoGo, who was rubbing her stomach and trying to fight off another wave of nausea.

"I will scan you now."

"Baymax, don't, I'm fin-"

"Scan completed."

GoGo shot Hiro a weak glare.

"Is it a virus? A cold? The flu? Food poisoning? What is it?"

"Hiro, do you have to be so lou-"

Once again, hands clutching the rim of the toilet, the room was filled with sounds none would ever want to have described.

"My scans are detecting elevated levels of estrogen as well as progesterone, heightened blood pH levels, excessive production of stomach acid and unusually low levels of potassium."

That got both of their attention. Hiro out of concern, GoGo out of something else entirely.

"W-wait, what is it then? Is it something serious? Do we need to get her to a hospital? Baymax is she going to be okay?"

"Diagnosis, Morning Sickness."

The entire room went silent.

Hiro, fainting, was about to fall face first into the toilet seat. The only reason he didn't was GoGo.

Not that she tried to stop him exactly, he was simply in her way as another wave of nausea struck.

Pulling himself together as his wife was once again throwing up, Hiro skittered away and nearly tackled Baymax to the ground.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?! Could it be a mistake?"

"I have scanned, three additional times. No change in diagnosis."

Hands running through his hair, Hiro was two steps away from full blown panic attack.

"How did this happen?" Hiro's voice, now having shifted from panic to almost void of emotion was barely a whisper.

"When a male and female of compatible species engage in-"

"That's not what I meant!"

Red faced and embarrassed but wanting *nothing* to do with that particular discussion (a third time) Hiro turned to GoGo, who was still supporting herself over the toilet bowl.

"Baymax, what do we, what do I need to do?"

The large robot paused, its processors working fervently as it combed through its vast medical database.

"Morning sickness commonly begins during the first trimester. It is important to, avoid, stressful situations, or, conditions. Abstain from, heavy lifting, bending, crouching, or, over exertion. Hazardous or, dangerous environments should also be avoided."

Pausing for another moment, Baymax continued.

"Low impact exercise within reason is, permitted. But not advised."

GoGo let out a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan.

"Are you...-"

Once he was near enough he was able to distinguish just what the sound really was.

Chuckling.

Weak, but still a chuckle.

"Uh, GoGo?"

With a grip far stronger than any would have expected from someone so ill, GoGo shoved Hiro against the wall and lifted him several inches off the ground.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT HIRO! I SWEAR THAT-" pausing, she swallowed, then dropped Hiro before once again heaving into the bowl of ill repute.

"Mood swings are also a common symptom of pregnancy, accompanied by, increased temper, and, irritability."

When she looked up from the bowl to Hiro, all her could do was gulp at her withering glare.

"Support, and, comfort from one's spouse, in addition to, emotional support, and, empathy can reduce stress levels, when working in conjunction with a proper diet, it can also reduce the severity of morning sickness. Would you like something to settle your stomach?"

GoGo's glare of death and pain was now directed at the nurse bot.

"Really? You tell me that I'm," pausing, she had to **will** the word out. "Pregnant, then you ask if I want something to eat?"

"My programming directives are to insure, physical health first and foremost. Dry toast, or, saltine wafers, should reduce feelings of nausea."

Hiro bit his lip before nodding. "Yes, please, Baymax, there should be some crackers in the kitchen."

Before leaving, Baymax regarded Hiro and scanning him a second time. Even without sophisticated equipment a blind person could tell just how afraid he was, almost to the same degree GoGo was.

It took far longer to _say_ the words than decide he should say them.

"Physical contact can also aid in reducing stress."

"Baymax, it's going to be a long time before there is any _physical_ _contact_ between-"

It was the closest she got to a complete sentence that morning.

Hiro cringed as at this point she was dry heaving. But he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his attention to Baymax, he could see the large bot holding its arms out as though offering a hug, before then pointing at GoGo.

"Massaging of the stomach also helps reduce nausea," he offered before leaving the two alone.

After a moment of thought, Hiro nodded, trusting Baymax explicitly in all matters concerning things medical. Though fearful at first, especially when she went ridged at his touch, Hiro moved closer to her.

When Baymax arrived with the small box of crackers sometime later, it was to find Hiro sitting propped up against the bathtub by the toilet. Sitting in his lap was GoGo, her arms still holding the rim, though no longer as a drowning person clinging to a life raft. Hiro's chin resting on her shoulders, his arms were around her waist rubbing in slow circles.

* * *

Yep, I did it lol, and yeah this is one of the last arcs of Heroes Rising, though not *the* last arc. There is a subtle little clue in there for anyone with a critical eye concerning Baymax and just how much he's developed over the years. And for anyone concerned about it, at this point in the story Hiro is 20 and GoGo is 25. No anon reviews so not much else to say, other than tomorrow is Valentine's Day and the big chapter of this fic. There will be one last chapter after that.

Thank you again for your time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to tomorrows!


	7. The reason we fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.

*Sing-song-voice* Here it is! The long awaited Valentine's Day chapter. I hope and pray that it's not a big fat let down and you guys think it was worth the wait. And just in case anyone forgot, there is going to be one last chapter posted tomorrow, it's actually part of the first chapter for the last arc of Heroes Rising. Oh, and since BH6 is part of the Marvel universe, I'm going to be taking full use of it, especially since there are so many Easter Eggs for other Marvel series in the movie. You'd be surprised who they own if you dig deep enough in the copyright print ^^

* * *

Family is...the reason we fight.

At the age of twenty one, Hiro learned what the true meaning of strength is.

Wind strong enough to knock over a grown man tossing drifts of snow about like a mighty breath from God, it was in the middle of this terrible storm that a lone soul fought its way upwind in what could best be described as the physical manifestation of misery.

_"I swear if I find out a single one of them DOESN'T serve at least five years this time, I *will* send them to another dimension."_ Hiro growled. To put simply, he was not happy.

The reason for his current mood was due to a particular group they had been dealing with for the last year. They were well organized, equipped, armed, trained, and had access to extremely high level tech. That put them on the upper scale of threats, but it wasn't what made them so irritating. No, that honor went to the fact that they seemed to time their activities to the weather, or to be more accurate, how bad it was.

If it was raining, there was a fifty fifty chance they might do something. If there was a blizzard going on (like right now) then there was a hundred percent chance of a Fort Knox grade robbery.

And sure enough with the temperature hovering at _ten_ degrees they didn't disappoint, their target having been the new Stark Industries warehouse on the upper end near the docks.

The entire thing had gone downhill like snowball, literally. It was only thanks to Baymax's scanners that they even found out what they were up to.

Hiro grinned at that thought however. _"Looks like Tony-boy's new state of the art security system has just as many holes in it as the last one."_

Under the cover of night, the group had hacked into the security and bypassed it, then used it as an early warning system for themselves.

_"Two tanks, four half tracks and ten snow mobiles. Where are they getting their funding from? Whose backing them?"_ For the last year now this group was becoming more and more trouble. Hiro's heart was _still_ hammering in his chest from narrowing dodging being shot at by _both_ tanks.

_"I get why they keep hitting Stark, it's not like he's short on cash, but he has businesses across the entire continent...hell he owns SOMETHING on EVERY continent, why do they keep hitting here?"_

Shouldering his 'pack' a bit higher, Hiro wished for the millionth time that he could just ride Baymax home, but of course that was impossible for several reasons. First was the current weather. The wind was bad enough on its own, but the snow had reduced visibility to just a few feet. The other, and more important reason was to maintain the 'secret' in 'secret identity'. Anyone seeing a giant red armored robot flying up to a building would have little difficulty figuring out just who he was.

As a group, they had decided to keep their identities secret if at all possible, and over the last six years they had worked **hard** to maintain them. It was for their, their family, friends, and loved ones safety, and it just made life easier. They'd all seen what happened when someone's secret identity was revealed, and they wanted nothing to do with any of the outcomes.

Trudging through the ever rising snow, Hiro paused to take in the sight before him.

"Great, just great."

The power was out.

_"So, no warm shower, no dryer warmed clothes, no hot tea, no warm heat, great, just freaking great."_

He was tired, he was cold, he was annoyed, and most of all he was just plain exhausted. Between classes and dealing with Baymax's trial studies he had little time for anything else, but tacked onto that was the unexpected 'issues' that had come his way for the last few months.

_"Seriously, what did they expect? That you could just cram four giant ass engines onto it and it would magically fly? Then they get pissed off when I tell them I don't have time to help?"_

Sliding his key card and punching in his code, he was happy that at least the backup generator had kept the security system running.

_"Of course the fish will probably be dead by the time power kicks back on, and everything in the fridge will have gone bad and have to be thrown out."_ He was starting to agree with Wasabi, it seemed like you only ever lost power the day _after_ you bought groceries. _"Thank you again for NOTHING channel two weather! We live in a world where we can put people on the moon and bring them back the same **day** , we have scanners that can detect an ant FART in the rainforest, but we still can't predict the weather!."_

Trying to open the door proved fruitless.

"Ah yes, obviously, the door is frozen shut. Because it would be too much to ask for SOMETHING to not go wrong today," Hiro shouted over the howling wind.

Pushing with all his might and body weight against the door (knowing that shoulder ramming it would only make his wife think they were being robbed, and likely result in his painful if accidental death) it finally opened, just as a particularly strong gust blew a large chunk of snow from the roof and nearly buried him alive.

Clawing his way out and crawling his way in, he slammed the door behind him.

_"Well, if they weren't awake already, they are now,"_ he thought with a grimace. Shaking the snow from his hair and body, he peeled off his heavy winter coat, leggings and the sweater under it.

"-nderstand, yes...yes, I will tell him when he gets back...no, I'm sorry,"

Brow furrowed, Hiro followed the sounds to the kitchen, where he was surprised to say the least.

Standing in the middle of the room, phone in one hand and a squirming three month old in the other was his wife. Her back was to him but he nearly did a double take when he saw her wearing his robe. On him it was just a little small, needing to be replaced but held onto for its sentimentality, but on GoGo? It trailed behind her like some medieval kings cloak.

Turning off the phone he could see her glaring at before shaking her head.

"Ass holes."

THAT had his attention.

"Something I need to know?"

Without turning to face him she shrugged. Even after all the years he had known her, he never had figured out how she always knew when he was around. For seven years he had tried to sneak up on her, but not once had he actually succeeded.

He thought for sure he had her when he borrowed Fred's suit.

"Just the patient office, again. They said your claim has been misfiled and must be reapplied for."

"Ugh, again! Now I know they're doing this on purpose." Turning to leave he was halted in place.

"Where are you going?"

"To refile my claim, in person. I knew something was going on after last time, I've started keeping copies expecting them to pull this kind of sh-"

GoGo's glare was all it took to cut his curse short as a chubby little hand reached out towards him.

"You can do it _after_ the storm has blown through."

"I _need_ to get it there now, so they can't pull this same bull...BS _again_."

"It's three in the morning Hiro."

"And they were there to call _us_ to say it was 'lost'."

"And I am here to tell _you_ , you're not setting one foot outside that door unless Godzilla himself shows up."

Trying to form a reply, he was halted when instead of pulling out the big guns on him and continuing their usual little war of escalation she went straight for the nuclear option.

Holding their daughter out to him, it was backed with a withering glare Cass would have been proud of.

Looking away just slightly, he accepted the wiggling and squirming bundle from her arms like it was a ticking time bomb.

And really, she was, in more ways than one.

Seeing her take up a steaming mug of something, he gave her a curious look, only to see a small sterno cooker on the island of their kitchen. From there he took in her form, wrapped tightly in his old robe. Catching his attempted (and horribly failed) covert once over she offered a knowing grin.

"I told you, I hate the cold."

With one hand on his shoulder she pushed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. In place of the expected pitch black void was the soft glow of lit candles, dozens of them scattered about. He could also see their emergency weather station sitting on their coffee table, with their backup phone and a flashlight next to it. She continued to 'guide him' (read as push him by the shoulders) until they reached the couch.

"Wait up a sec."

Trying to turn, he was again halted, this time by her gripping his shoulders.

"I told you, wait up a sec."

He could hear something rustling, but before his exhausted mind could try to figure out what it was he was turned around by the same small hands that had only just moments earlier stopped him.

Standing before him in only a white tank top and black bicycle shorts, she was holding his robe out to him with a soft smile.

"Trade?"

Blinking, it took a moment for him to realize just _what_ she meant, and what she had been doing. A small smile of his own was in place when he handed back their daughter to her and took the offered robe. Though in what was becoming a rather annoying game of 'red light green light' she stopped him from shutting it and tying it closed. Again showing her amazing display of balance and juggling with her hands full, she pushed him on his back onto the couch before joining him.

"Hurry up and close it, I'm getting cold!" she hissed, squirming in his lap trying to get comfortable.

Somewhere between a chuckle and a laugh, Hiro managed to do as she asked, pulling his robe around her. Though he couldn't tie it shut, she didn't seem to care, choosing instead to simply snuggle closer to him and leech the remaining heat from his body.

"Here."

Feeling something warm brush against his hand, he remembered the steaming mug from earlier, and carefully took it from her hand, raised it up and took a sniff.

_"Green tea? With honey and lemon..."_ Shaking his head though now smiling broadly, he wrapped his free arm around her, letting it come to rest on her exposed stomach, his chin doing the same with her shoulder.

"Thanks," he whispered into her ear, seeing that their daughter was sleeping and not wanting to risk her waking.

GoGo's response was to worm her way closer to him before finally settling comfortably in her full sized 'heated chair'. Tilting her head back so she could see him, she smiled. It was a tired, weary smile, but still as warm and welcoming as ever.

Leaning down to kiss her neck, he was stopped after the second kiss. Smirking, she patted the hand on her stomach.

"I told you, none of that unless you're willing to carry the second one."

Burring his face in the back of her hair to muffle his laughs, it was only when he finally had regained control over himself that he moved his head back to where she could see him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She took a moment to consider his question before answering with her usual swagger.

"Royally piss off someone upstairs, desecrate some ancient Indian burial ground, kill puppies in a former life? Take your pick."

Pulling her closer, he peered over her shoulder down at the ten pound bundle sleeping in her arms.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he was brought out of his musings, feeling her warm lips against his cheek.

"Hm?"

"I know it's not much, but happy Valentine's Day," she whispered, resting her head against him.

_"Happy Valentine's...DAMN IT I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!"_

* * *

Yeah, kinda wrong of me to end it that way after how it built up, I know. But Hiro is, always has been, and always will be a dork. BUT, he's GoGos dork :3 Believe it or not the idea I had in mind for this chapter was *completely* different, but as I typed it out it just went this way. Originally when he got back home it was to find GoGo asleep, having been up all night waiting for him and their daughter crying. Through the power of love and all that is warm fuzzy feelz he told her to go to bed and he took over for the day while she slept. Not sure which of the ideas is better in the end, but this is the one you're getting! As for why I didn't reveal the name of their daughter...

DUH! I can't just give everything away!

That being said...Happy Valentine's Day!


	8. There for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three Hiro lost his parents and uncle. At the age of fourteen he lost his brother. Fortunately Hiro has a much larger family than he realizes who are there to help him every step of the way, whether he wants them to or not.

Well here it is, sorry for the chapter being a few days late but some things came up (namely the weather!) that delayed me. So to all of you who were waiting for this I apologize. This chapter was by far the most difficult, trying to work in as many details as possible without giving away too many spoilers took a few tries. I hope this story has entertained you all and at least been enjoyable. I thank you for the time you took reading this and even more to those who took the time to review. If I didn't get around to replying I apologize and will try to track you down :)

With that said, please enjoy the final chapter of Family Is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, not even the DVD (yet). But I will soon!

* * *

Family is...there for each other.

At the age of thirty one, Hiro learned what it was like for the shoe to be on the other foot.

It was funny, but as he watched his surroundings, Hiro realized just how true the old saying was that 'The more things change, the more they stay the same'. From where he was sitting everything was playing out exactly as it always had, but at the same time it was all new.

Fred was standing just outside the Lucky Cat Café, showing off his sign spinning skills, bringing new customers as well as old in for their second grand reopening. It was almost exactly the same as sixteen years ago for their first grand reopening, same signs, same costume, he was willing to bet that Fred was probably wearing the same underwear to boot.

With a shudder he pushed that notion aside and instead focused on what was _different_ with the image. Namely Fred's nine year old junior 'partner' sign spinner. The apple of Hiro's eye, he swore that every time he blinked she was another year older, another inch taller, and acted just a little bit more like her mother. He remembered how much she had begged and pleaded that he let 'Uncle Fred' teach her flaming sign spinning, and how GoGo had given him a solid blow to the shoulder when he remained firm with his decision of 'no she's too young'.

But even without the added 'appeal' (as they had put it) of 'awesome flaming spinning signs of awesomeness' the lizard costumed duo were an effective crowd drawer. Between his sign spinning and her acrobatic antics everyone who caught sight of them at minimum came to see what all the commotion was about.

That's where the others came in and pulled the would be customers in even further.

Two time San Fransokyo 'Miss Barista' champion (aka Honey Lemon) was working up a storm of blended grounds, creamer and other assorted additives. Never in his wildest dreams would Hiro have imagined someone being as skilled with cinnamon, nutmeg and creamer as a Renaissance painter with a brush and pallet. Nor had he ever imagined someone could barista 'Coyote Ugly' style. But she had proven him wrong on both accounts.

Very wrong.

Watching her intently with his ever present curiosity was Wasabi's seven year old son.

Hiro had to admit the kid was a bit unusual, but at the same time he was a colorful character once you got to know him. Lacking his father's stature and having none of his mothers vaunted attitude or iron will, he was very shy, quiet, almost reclusive. But buried under his neuroses and idiosyncrasies was a very talented young man. He had seen the boys room on a few occasions and knew the massive journal filled bookcase to hold a wealth of the young artists innermost thoughts and feelings. All without a single written word. The only time the kid didn't have a journal in one hand and some form of drawing utensil in the other was when he slept, and even then he wouldn't have been surprised.

It wasn't too surprising that he never showed any interest in the culinary skills of the family despite his parents best attempts. In fact the boy showed little interest in food outside of eating when hungry. It wasn't until Honey Lemon introduced him to the world of culinary _art_ that he started to see food as something more. Since then Wasabi had taken an interest himself as something he and his son could enjoy together.

Even if art in general was his antithesis, the man did try.

This of course made things all the more interesting where Hiro and GoGo's younger daughter was concerned. Though only five, soon to be six, she had a complete and total aversion to the world of technology. Hiro had been mildly...disappointed (to say the least), that neither of their children had the same love and fascination with electronics or robotics that he had growing up.

GoGo thought it was funny as hell and teased him for quite some time.

This of course changed when their youngest admitted she found sports of all sorts to be, in her own words 'dreadfully boring'.

GoGo had been dumbfounded and it had been Hiro's turn to tease her. Wasabi had taken Hiro's side, as one would expect his self appointed 'step brother', Fred on the other hand ventured that maybe she had been switched at birth, or she was a 'pod person' of some sort.

None of them had been prepared for GoGo actually having Baymax run a DNA test to find out if that were true.

Eventually, the true culprit had been discovered, or rather culprits in their daughters 'corruption' as GoGo had taken to calling it.

Three years ago had been a rough time for the group, and despite her semi-retirement due to taking care of their daughters, GoGo had been needed. Years of being on light duty and on the reserve roster had done nothing to diminish her skills or combat prowess. And while extremely advanced and very capable of filling in during her absence, 'Ro'Go just wasn't able to perform at the same level.

So during that year and a half period Cass had been the one to more or less raise her and her elder sister, along with 'Proto' Baymax as the group had taken to calling their rebuilt friend. During the day hours while Cass cooked and her older sister buried herself into her parents gaming systems she had taken to the giant huggable marshmallow with the same sense of childlike wonder her father had. Baymax in turn had uploaded a childcare protocol to as always 'Be a better healthcare companion'.

This resulted in many hours a day devoted to teaching her how to read, which in turn lead to many hours a day spent reading. After several months of this passed and business slowed down, Cass was able to focus more time on her granddaughters (a title that she pointed out as being technically true as far as the law was concerned) which lead to several hours a day spent in the kitchen and learning how to bake. Both enjoyed being with their grandmother, but it was their youngest who had taken to baking like a moth to the flame.

The end result was, in GoGo's words, the _corruption_ of their daughter and her becoming a lover of books and baking.

Which is why she was sitting on a barstool back in the kitchen watching Wasabi as he prepared a special lunch for the group, giving Cass a chance to rest her feet an simply enjoy talking to her stepdaughter.

Hiro smiled, his arm around her shoulder while her head leaned against his, she was laughing at something, probably some embarrassing story from his childhood that Cass had been telling her. For once, he found that he didn't care as much as he use to.

So long as his girls were out of earshot at least.

Gaze drifting down to her, Hiro felt the same trembling thrill run through his veins that had been there for the last sixteen years. For more than half his life now she had been at his side.

"Hiro? You okay?"

Seeing her concerned look he leaned down and kissed her cheek, enjoying the brief flush of red splashing across her face no matter how much she denied it.

"Just thinking," he whispered, knowing she understood what he meant as she returned the simple kiss with one of her own.

"Keep that up and you'll be demoted from my nerd to my dork."

"As long as I'm still yours, I don't care," he fired back, pulling her closer and ignoring Aunt Cass's cooing of 'awe'.

She was always there for him, always had been. His first true friend, his most trusted confident, and his only partner. The arm around her shoulder slipped down her arm to her hand, their fingers entwining. There were times it left him in awe just how much of an impact one person could have on another's life, but other times it left him feeling utterly terrified.

Two people were responsible for almost everything that had happened in his life, and even then it could be said just one was. Because of one person, one man, he had almost lost his entire family. Because of another person, one woman, he had gained another.

"Lunch is served!" Wasabi proclaimed, setting out the dishes he had carefully balanced across his arms with a large smile. _An older brother._

"Fred! Fred! Lunch is ready!" Honey Lemon shouted as she untied her apron and removed her hairnet. _A big sister._

"You don't need to shout Honey, we're already here," he replied with a huge grin. Plucking his diminutive partner in crime from his shoulders, he pushed her towards her parents. _An uncle._

Smiling at his daughters, Hiro turned back to GoGo, pulling her closer to himself. _And the love of my life._

"Before everyone starts, we did have an announcement to make," Honey Lemon cut in just as everyone was reaching for their plates. It took a second, but Hiro noticed how she was shuffling nervously from one foot to the other, and how Fred now seemed very interested in his own plate.

_"What could...oh no. Ohhhhhhh no, they didn't."_

Turning, he found GoGo looking not at their friends, but at him. The same recognition and evil glint reflecting in her eyes.

Before either of them could say a thing, another made the same connection they had.

One who didn't have years worth of teasing to repay.

"HONEY! CONGRAGULATIONS!" Table ignored and almost knocked over in her haste, Cass lunged for the tall bespectacled young woman and pulled her into a deep hug.

Sliding out from their booth, Hiro made his way to Fred while GoGo went to try and pry Cass from Honey Lemon while she was still breathing.

Baymax, holding Mochi the second and stroking her fur looked on in confusion, one that was cleared by a quick scan of Honey Lemon.

_"Elevated levels of estrogen as well as progesterone, heightened blood pH levels, excessive production of stomach acid and unusually low levels of potassium."_

Rather than say anything, the nurse bot chose to remain silent, settling for a large smile.

His family was still growing.

* * *

And that's it, thas a wrap, I hope you guys liked it! *Bows* This is my first completed story for Big Hero 6, the first of what I hope to be many more. If you are interested in reading my other main fic, Heroes Rising just check out my profile and it should be the second to top fic. If you are looking for more Hiro/GoGo goodness, then check out the works of HorseTechie, SuperMint and Soul Stealer 2K4. They aren't the only great BH6 or HiroGo authors out there, there are plenty more out there if you go looking. These three just happen to be the ones who I'm following closest ^^ I hope this ending wasn't a disappointment and you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Think of it as a sneak peak into the future of Heroes Rising. Sure there were some spoilers, but believe me when I say there is far more you DON'T know than what you do at this point ;)

To the Guest reviewer of chapter 7, Hiro was 20 when GoGo became pregnant, chapter 7 takes place a year later, twelve months after chapter 6. GoGo was only a month pregnant at the time, so going forward twelve months puts their daughter at three months of age. Eight months for her to be born, and three months after that. Hope it answered your question :)

Until next time, Excelsior!


End file.
